


5 AM Comics

by enkelimagnus



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Janet!Margo, Sam!Kady, alternate personalities, cute wlw, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Janet comes home at 5am.The Magicians Femslash February Week - Thursday, February 21: Season Four and/or Alternate Personalities





	5 AM Comics

Janet Pluchinsky huffed as she walked through the door of her apartment. It was late, she knew it. It was early too. It was that kind of hour where everything was both late and early. 5am. Sam was going to murder her. 

Sam hated when Janet stayed out for too long, even when it was justified. Janet was maybe a party girl, one of the most well-known extravagance afficianados in the business, but she was also responsibe. Sorta. She’d been responsible tonight. She wasn’t high off her ass. She was only kinda drunk. 

And right now, she wanted cuddles, and to convince Sammie that going to work in two hours was a bad idea. Janet yawned and took off her heels. her feet were killing her, but her calves had killed several people tonight, so, it was entirely worth it. 

She grabbed a hair tie from the bowl full of random items in the entrance hall, put down her vest and purse, and started walking towards the bedroom. Her fingers reached for the zipper of her pleather skirt, and she let it fall on the floor in the middle of the corridor, paying little attention to the light coming off of her desktop.

She was about to walk into the bedroom, wearing only her panties and her bra when she realized there was light coming off of her desktop. She froze and walked backwards until she could see her desk.

Sam’s hair were half falling into her face as usual, and she looked like she hadn’t slept a single second. 

"Are you really working?" Janet blurted out, walking towards the desk, and leaning against it, raising an eyebrow. "It’s 5am, Sammie." 

"Weren’t you at a work party, ten minutes ago?" Sam replied, not even looking up at her. Janet huffed. Why did she even bother looking this sexy, when her girlfriend wasn’t even paying attention to her? 

"Fifteen, actually, and that’s not the same thing." 

Janet leaned in to get a look at what Sam was currently working on, and… a comics? 

"Right, you’re working. The same way i’m working when I watched HBO in between meetings at work." It wasn’t always HBO. Sometimes it was porn. No one needed to know that though. 

"Come on, come to bed," Janet whined, sitting herself down on Sam’s lap. "I’m sure this can wait a couple of hours. Enough for us to nap, get five shots of espresso in, and get to our actual work place." 

Sam sighed softly. "Just look at the screen."

Janet raised an eyebrow and licked her lips, looking at the screen in question. Her right eye hurt a little, but she had an appointment with the country’s specialist in a couple of days. "Detective Sam Cunningham," she read, and laughed. "That’s so cute, she looks like you!"

"Yeah, that’s the thing i’m trying to figure out." 

"It’s probably just a coincidence, baby, just… come on, it’s late, come to bed." 

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, just a coincidence maybe, but what about that part?" She asked, clicking to turn the comics’ page, until she stopped on a specific one. 

Janet raised a disturbed eyebrow. On the page was drawn pictures of her and Sam in bed. Saying and doing things she could distinctively remember doing the morning before. "Eww, what the fuck? Is someone watching us?" 

"I don’t know, but the comics… they know everything, Jay."

"They even got your cute butt dimple!" 

Sam chuckled, frustrated. "You’re really only focusing on the butt dimple?"

Janet smiled tenderly and looked at her girlfriend. "I’m drunk. And exhausted. I have work in…5 hours and 20 minutes. Can we just go sleep for what… 4 hours 45?" 

Sam sighed and stood up, letting Janet wrap her legs around her waist and let herself be carried to bed. "Fine. But we need to talk about it tomorrow."

"Cuddles…" was all Janet replied, holding her tightly and pressing kisses against Sam’s cheek and neck.


End file.
